


Lost & Found

by NightsFox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsFox/pseuds/NightsFox
Summary: Touko gets lost in Lostlorn Forest, only to find a familiar face.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touko | Hilda, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Kudos: 17





	Lost & Found

Touko huffed as she walked in the tall green grass, with her servine following her. She was searching for new pokémon while training her team, just as the professor had asked her. However, she wasn't doing this just for that reason. The young trainer wanted to distract herself from the events that had happened a few days ago.

  
_"I'm the King of Team Plasma."_

  
N's voice was still echoing in her mind. And what he had told her was bothering her. For some reason, it had hurt to hear he was part of an evil team. Their _king_. Was it because she considered him a kind of friend? Or perhaps, because she had found him so different and interesting? Being around him felt like being around a childhood friend, giving her a strange comfort. Well, it didn't matter anymore. He had left Nimbasa City days ago.

  
Frustrated, Touko kicked a rock on her way. Servine watched her trainer with worried eyes. She called to Touko with a soft voice.

  
"I am fine, Lasy." she stopped to pet her servine's head. "Or rather, will be."

  
They both raised their heads, hearing a sound. Not far from where Touko and her partner stood, a bush near Lostlorn Forest was moving. She readied herself for a battle but surprising them, the pokémon jumped out heading to the forest. Normally, Touko would let it go. But this one looked like no other pokémon she had seen before. So she began running after it, with Lasy right next to her. 

  
Touko followed the dark fluffy pokémon until it took a swift turn to the right and got out of her sight. She stopped and gasped for air, looking around for any clues where the unfamiliar pokémon went. And the very same moment she realized, how unfamiliar the place was as well. Trees that mirrored each other were all around and on the ground were no footprints of hers, Lasy's, or anyone else's. "Do you see anything, Lasy?" she asked her servine. She had hoped her pokémon had better luck with finding clues but Lasy shook her head as in no. Touko sighed in defeat, she didn't know which way to go. There was no trail leading them back, no trail leading to the strange pokémon... "Alright. Let's check out the area then."

  
They walked past many trees and a river, saw some venipede along with cottonee, fought a few of them that attacked Lasy, looked for trainers but saw none... They couldn't see the sky due to the treetops, so they didn't know how long it had been when Touko sat on a big tree branch. "Lasy, I think we are lost." she admitted. She had heard of stories of trainers and travelers getting lost in this forest before. Even some trainers had warned her, but Touko had told them she would be fine.  
She definitely was not fine. And now, she was lost.

  
As Touko was trying to get a signal on her Xtransceiver, Lasy began looking through the bushes. While Touko was huffing, annoyed seeing the no signal sign on the screen, Lasy called to her trainer excitedly. "What is it?" Touko asked closing the device. The pokémon showed the bushes with her head to Touko, as if telling her to follow her, before running to the bushes. Touko quickly got up and began running after her servine, "Hey! Wait for me!"

  
After a while, Touko caught up with Lasy. They were standing in front of a big tree with a big hollow trunk. A boy she was not expecting to see so soon who was surrounded by wild pokémon was sitting in front of it. Touko knew who he was pretty well. N was looking directly at her eyes.

  
A moment of silence passed, but with the number of thoughts and questions in her mind, it felt like forever to Touko. 

  
_What was he doing here? Was Team Plasma here as well? Should she battle him? Is he-_

  
"Hello, Touko." N greeted her calmly, bringing her back to reality.

  
"What are you doing here?" Touko responded not so calmly.

  
N looked around him for a second before answering, "I'm sitting with pokémon."

  
"No, I mean-" Touko huffed frustrated. "You know what, nevermind. Just answer me, is Team Plasma around here?"

  
"No," N was quick to answer, talking fast just like always. "It is just me and some new friends." He began petting the head of a cottonee.

  
"Oh." Touko knew he could've been lying, but she couldn't see a reason for him to do so. But she was still not trusting him. 

  
"Would you like to join?" he asked, hoping to end the awkwardness between them.

  
Touko starred at him, "Are you serious?" _Was he really acting as if nothing had happened?_

  
"Yes?" he answered. He looked away, his eyes sad, "It is about me being the King of Team Plasma, right?" 

  
"Yeah, it is." Touko looked away as well. 

  
N sighed, "Can we enjoyed this peaceful place for now, at least?"

  
Touko fell silent, considering his offer. Lasy, who was watching them all this time, leaned to her trainer to comfort her. Touko petted her head and smiled. "I guess we can call it a truce for now."

  
N smiled as well. As Touko sat down, she began looking at the wild pokémon carefully. An audino, a petilil, two cottonee, a venipede, and a zorua. It was sitting on his lap.  
"I didn't know zorua lived in this forest." Touko observed.

  
"They don't." N turned to the said pokémon. "At least not this guy."

  
"What do you mean?" 

  
"This zorua has always been with me. And now, during my journey, he has decided to join me." N explained, the tricky fox pokémon yawned while listening to him. It began telling something to N as soon as the boy finished talking. N listened to him carefully before explaining what he said to Touko. "Zorua says he has heard another zorua lives here with a zoroark. I didn't know about that." Zorua nodded as if confirming his words.

  
"I see." Touko nodded, petting Lasy's head who was resting on her lap. "I don't think I have seen a zoroark before." Suddenly Lasy raised her head as if trying to tell something to her trainer. Touko watched her servine mimicking something fluffy and big with her vines and began to understand. "You think what ran to the forest was a zoroark?"  
Lasy nodded. N looked at them with curiosity. "We were out of the forest when a big pokémon appeared and ran to the forest. We tried to catch up to it, but failed and got lost." Touko summarized the events. 

  
"It makes sense, they know well by tricking people and pokémon. Either to have fun or to protect themselves." N said.

  
"You seem to know them well." Touko commented.

  
N nodded, "I grew up with one of them." He smiled remembering a fond memory.

  
He looked too peaceful, Touko couldn't help but wonder about his past. Lasy distracted her by rubbing her head to her trainer's hand. "Good job to you." she petted her pokémon's head and began hugging her. Lasy was not expecting this and began protesting the hug. And this made N laugh. A genuine, sweet laugh that she had not heard before. She stopped hugging Lasy and looked at him. He was so... different. She could understand him and his ideal world dreams, he just wanted peace. Yet, the way he tried to change the world was not right. If he could only see the truth...

  
N's laughter began fading. "So you got lost." he said, completely unaware of the thoughts inside Touko's head. 

  
"Yeah, we tried finding our way out but failed. Not to mention my xtransciever got no signal." Touko showed the small device on her arm.

  
N eyed the device as he talked, "I can show you the way out." She could see his interest in it.

  
Touko was about to ask how, but then she remembered an important detail: N could talk with pokémon. He probably could ask one of the wild pokémon for this. Or maybe he already knew it. Touko wasn't sure if she should accept his offer, but it was better than roaming aimlessly in the forest for goodness knows how long. She held Lasy and got up, "Alright, lead the way."

  
N got up too with a nod and Zorua on his shoulder. The rest of the pokémon made sounds as if saying goodbye before they dispersed. Touko, N, and their closest pokémon friends were alone now. N began walking with Touko right behind him, "It is not a long path." he said as he bowed down to avoid hitting a tree branch. Touko didn't have to bow down as she was much shorter than him. He continued talking, "I didn't understand how people got lost here. The forest isn't that complicated and the locals have told me a surprising amount of trainers get lost here. But now considering a zoroark lives here, it makes sense."

  
"Don't forget that not everyone can understand pokémon like you." Touko reminded him. She knew by locals he meant wild pokémon, and that he learned a lot of things with their help.

  
N was about to answer her, but they heard a loud crack and froze on their spot. "What was that?" Touko whispered as they looked around. Her hand was on her pokéballs, ready to call her other pokémon to protect herself. But N looked at her and shook his head. Then turned and looked to a tree. 

  
"It is alright, we mean no harm." he raised his hands. Touko looked where he was looking, and saw the big pokémon. A zoroark was looking at them, standing on a tree branch. "We will just leave the forest, okay?"

  
The zoroark eyed Touko suspiciously and growled. "No, she won't say a word. Trust me, I trust her and you should too."

  
_He trusts me?_

  
The zoroark kept looking at them for a little longer before nodding with another growl. N turned to Touko and smiled, began walking again. Touko followed him, keeping her eyes on the wild fox pokémon until it was out of sight. "What did it say?" she asked N.

  
"Asked me if you would tell anyone about her living in this forest." N answered. "I said you wouldn't." 

  
"Of course, I would never." 

  
Touko's answer made N smile even wider. "Happy to hear that." 

  
After a few more steps they walked out of the forest, Touko noticed the reddish sky. Had they spent the whole day there? 

  
"There we are." he declared. 

  
Touko turned to N, "Thank you." She wasn't sure what else to say.

  
"You are welcome," he replied quickly. Then looked at the sky. "I think it is time to part our ways."

  
"I believe so." Touko looked at the sky too. 

  
N petted Lasy's head, who had fallen asleep. "See you soon, Touko." he said as he began walking back to the forest.

  
Touko watched him leave with Zorua on his shoulder. "See you soon, N."


End file.
